


Lies

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, theres descriptions of murder and stuff and controlling smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based off this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APz-A5FOBSA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I said on my last fic I could make it worse, I meant it :')

Smith sauntered into the dining room, greeting Trott with a quick hello before pouring himself a mug of hot coffee.

“Morning Smith” Trott commented, not even looking up from his phone. He was too busy texting someone.

“Who are you texting?” Smith asked, although it wasn’t said in a curious manner, more of a controlling order.

“Oh n-nobody, just an old friend really, it’s nothing.” Trott shrugged, locking his phone and placing it back on the table.

Smith had kept a watchful eye on Trott for months, he’d been acting different, like he was a complete stranger to Smith. Trott’s phone went off again and the message from someone popped up and Trott swiped it off the table immediately. The message had hovered longer enough for Smith to see it.

Ross: Thanks for the great night on Wednesday, you were amazing. I love you <3

That little fucker was cheating on him.

“Hey Trott, where were you the other night again?” He asked, deciding to keep it secret until he had more evidence. There was a moment of hesitation and worry from Trott.

“I went down to London remember? I wanted to go sightseeing. I already told you this before. You must’ve forgotten again, probably from the amount you drink, I wouldn’t be surprised if you couldn’t even remember your own name!” Trott chuckled, hoping he’d covered himself sufficiently.

 **“I DO NOT DRINK THAT MUCH!”** Smith stood up defensively, slamming his fist down on the table.

**“YOU DO! THAT’S ALL YOU EVER DO IS DRINK!”**

**“WELL MAYBE I WOULDN’T DRINK SO MUCH IF MY BOYFRIEND WAS OFF CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME OTHER GUY”** Success. He’d delivered the critical line to send Trott over the edge.

**“MAYBE I WOULDN’T HAVE TO CHEAT IF MY BOYFRIEND ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION TO ME AND DIDN’T CONTROL ME LIKE IM A FUCKING CHILD!”**

Smith was exhaling heavily through his nose, unsure of what to think. He loved Trott, god he did, but he couldn’t just let this go. He had to do it. He had to kill the feeling off.

That was it. Smith launched himself across the table, grabbing Trott’s glass and smashing it over his head. Crimson blood trickled down his face and Smith didn’t even feel any regret. He felt powerful. _He felt good._

Trott attempted to run away, running to the front door, his hand desperately grabbing at the handle. Locked. He turned round and Smith was stood right behind him; he ducked, trying to escape but Smith tripped him up and threw himself on top of him, his knees pinning Trott’s hands to the floor. Trott’s legs were kicking wildly and he was squirming beneath him, fighting back tears.

 **“I COULD KILL YOU. I LOVED YOU. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!”** Smith screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. His hands found their way to Trott’s throat and closed on it like a vice.

He could feel Trott struggling beneath him, his eyes wide with terror. He didn’t let go. Trott’s vision began to go blurry, the room began to spin and he couldn’t hear anything anymore. As darkness engulfed him, his body fell limp underneath Smith’s grip.

It was all over.

He was all alone.

But surely being alone is better than purposefully excluded.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very violent, please don't read if you're triggered by murder, death, blood or violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said it would get worse... here you go..

Back against the wall, head in his hands, Smith was crying. Had he really just _killed_ his boyfriend with his bare hands?

And what would that give him? Some respite? Revenge? More like psychological torture. He couldn't bring himself to look at Trott`s dead body resting next to him, because it was all his doing. Suddenly, he had an epiphany, and his vision was clearer than it ever could have been before. He had to find this so called `Ross` and teach him a lesson or two.

Deciding he would deal with disposing of Trott`s body at a later date, Smith dragged his body into the bathroom and shut the door on him. He swiftly left the flat, locked the door, and looked up the address for `Ross` in Trott`s phone.

After hectic driving - horns beeping, tyres screeching, fuel filled road rage - Smith had arrived outside Ross` apartment. Smith slammed the car door shut and stormed up to the car parked on the driveway. He took out his own set of car keys and stared at them momentarily, then his eyes flickered towards the driver`s door. An evil grin crept up his face.

He began to scratch a message onto the door, one that would teach him a lesson for good. When he had finished, he stood back to admire his work.

`HE`S MINE.`

Perfect.

Smith turned and pounded on Ross` door, being greeted with a warm pair of blue eyes, juxtaposing his own cold blue eyes. Smith whispered `holy shit he`s so fucking hot` mentally to himself. No wonder why Trott had cheated on him, who could blame him. Ross was beautiful.

“Er- can I help you at all?” Ross asked innocently, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. He looked like he'd just been woken up - his hair was completely dishevelled, his eyes half closed with sleep. Smith actually felt slightly sympathetic towards him.

“Are you Ross Hornby?” He replied, his voice still cold. “I need to speak with you.”

Ross welcomed the stranger into his home, shutting the door behind him as he headed towards the living room. Smith was poking around his home, his eyes especially darting towards the kitchen. Ross just thought he was hungry.

“You knew Chris Trott.” Smith stated, his finger ghosting over the picture of the two of them together framed on the wall.

“Yeah, we were best mates all the way through school.” Ross simply replied. “Who are you?”

“But you weren't just mates, _were you_? You were fucking my boyfriend behind my back!” He shouted, completely ignoring the latter question.

Smith began to move dangerously close to Ross, Ross now becoming certain that letting this stranger into his home was not a good idea by any means. Smith was now standing right in front of him, Ross` back hitting the wall.

Without warning, Smith pressed his lips to Ross` mouth, his hands either side of Ross` head against the wall, trapping him. Ross refused to give into him and repudiated his actions, shoving Smith off him.

“What the **FUCK** do you think you're doing!” Ross shouted, his eyes no longer warm and friendly, but now angry and hateful. Smith suddenly felt very angry, not at himself, but at Ross for rejecting him. First Trott; then him.

“You are going to fucking regret that.” Smith breathed, his fists already clenching. He was trying to think straight, what to do next. The only way he would ever feel better about rejection would be death. He was going to have to kill Ross.

“Get. THE FUCK. Out of my flat.” Ross breathed, every word was full of spite and hatred. He wanted this man gone, never to be seen again. But what he wanted most, but who he wanted most right now was Trott. “Leave me and Trott alone.”  

“It`s a bit late for that now, Trotty`s dead. It was wonderful seeing him squirm beneath me as I strangled him. Poor bastard had it coming.”

“Wha- no! I don`t believe you!” Ross denied, his whole body felt like it had frozen in place, everything was shutting down inside him.

“I could show you if you`d like, but that would spoil my fun. I want to watch you writhe in pain just like he did.” Smith said with a twisted smile, his sadistic side engulfing his whole body.

Ross couldn`t believe a word of anything anymore. He was going to go to Trott`s, yes that`s a good idea. Maybe they would watch a movie or Ross could just sleep at his. Trott would be glad to see him.

Ross took a desperate glance towards his front door. Why did he lock it? The stranger was now in his kitchen, and Ross didn`t want to find out what he was doing in there. Silently, he edged along the wall and walked backwards - step by step - until he reached his front door.

“Thinking of leaving me so soon, Ross? My fun has only just begun.” Smith grinned, holding up the kitchen knife he had fetched

Ross stopped dead in his tracks. He was so fucked. He thought about phoning the police, or phoning Trott, but the knife in Smith`s hand was taunting him. He was helpless.

Smith took a single step forward, his eyes lighting up when they saw the terror on Ross` face, tonight is what a real party should look like.

“What the fuck do you want from me!” Ross screamed, his hand groping behind him for the lock.

“I`m going to kill you, Ross. I want you to pay for what you did to me. You took my boyfriend away from me.” Smith said calmly, taking another step forward towards Ross.

“I`M A BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU`LL EVER BE!”

“We can forget all this, Ross. All you have to do is be my boyfriend.” Smith taunted once more, his foot being brought in front of the other.

“I am not going to date a MURDERER! FUCK YOU!”

Another step forward. Time was running out and Ross couldn`t get the lock open.

“You know you want to.” Smith winked. How can a man so evil have such a wonderful grin?

**One more step and the gap would be closed.**

Ross lurched forwards, his hands grabbing for the handle of the knife to take the offending weapon from the other man's grip. The knife clattered loudly on the floor behind Smith as he clamped his hands around Ross` throat. Ross kicked Smith in the shin, a loud yelp tumbling from his mouth as Smith staggered forwards onto him.

Ross took this opportunity to kick Smith again as he turned and fumbled with the lock on the door once more. Ross was pulled down by Smith grabbing his ankles and whilst he was trying to recover, Smith had grabbed the knife.

Ross was back on his feet now, the front door was within reach, that was until Smith slashed the back of his knees, Ross howling in agony as his immediate reaction was to drop to his knees. A large handful of his hair was grabbed by Smith as his head was yanked backwards.

The last thing he would ever see would be the wicked grin on Smith`s face.

Smith gripped the knife tighter as he rammed it straight up through the roof of Ross` mouth, immediately cutting off his motor senses. Ross was nothing but an empty shell now. Not one part of him felt guilty for what he did. He felt _powerful._

A few minutes later, the police had turned up at Ross` house after a neighbour had heard a lot of distress coming from his house. The door was kicked down and Smith stood the other side, a grin creeping up his face, blood dripping from his fingertips.


End file.
